Wings of Fire: The Ancient Wings
by A-HGaming
Summary: Bolt and her brother Jade are rejects. Even their mother, Glory, hides them. How can they save the world?
1. Prologe Part 1

_CRASH!_

Thunder struck the ground as Glory nurvisly wached the storm. Deathbringer sat beside her. Even though his scales couldn't change color, she could read him as easly as if they could. She glanced tword the nersery, where her two eggs waiter for her. She longed to be with them,bbut Deathbringer said it was to riskey.

**_CRACK!_**

It was closer this time. Oh how she longed for her eggs...

_**BOOM!**_

Lightning flashed so brightly that Glory was mometarly blinded. Then she saw something riseing from the center of the nersery... something that looked like smoke...

Realizing what this ment, Glory leaped out of the tree house, Deathbringer howling after her.

"Glory!_ Wate!"_

She reached the nersery, rain peltng her scales, wicth where pale green with feer.

One of her eggs had turend from its organal sliver, to an alarming yellow, with a black thunder bolt thruogh the center of it.

'_No..._' Glory thought, '_No!'_

A note was next to the egg, wich only later Glory read:

_Property of the_ ThunderWings.


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**Wings of Fire: The Ancient Wings**

_One is born on the third moon… And Ancient Wings shall come forth… _

_One shall traverse the river of time… Who shall find secrets, dark and light._

_A fate that's darker than of the past… The depths shall arise and find its last…_

_The power of light against the dark… A hero's fate has come to pass._

_He who is born on the third moon… He will reverse the wrongs; he will bring back the rights…_

_He who shall aid the wings of light… Diamonds gleam in the night._

_He who will turn back the sands of time… He will be betrayed by one whom he calls a friend._

_The Ancient scriptures will unfold… New generation's stories are told…_

**Prologue**

**POV: **Sunny

"Hey guys!" I yell as I run into our meeting room. "Shhhhh!" Starflight whispers. "Glory is tending to the eggs." He says. "Ohhh." I say, quietly. "Guess what?" Tsunami sighs. "What?" she asks flatly. "I found a cave!" I yell excitedly. "So what?" Tsunami says. "It's a cave. Big deal."

"Does anyone want to explore it with me?" I ask. "I'll go!" Clay says. "Yay! Let's go!" I yell as I hop excitedly out of the room. I run to the sight of the cave, deep in the forest. Clay catches up after a while.

I stop at the cave entrance. I look into the darkness of the cave. "It would've been useful in Tsunami had come." Clay says. "Well, we can manage. I'm going first!" I say as I walk into the cave.

"It's so dark." Clay says as he walks up ahead. "Well it's a cave. Of course it's dark." I say. I look around some more when Clay exclaims, "Woah!" I turn around. "What is it?" He points up ahead.

"There's…light." I say, amazed. I start to walk towards it when Clay yells, "Watch out!" I look down and see a stream of rushing water in front of me. I stop, paralyzed. SandWings hate water.

I slowly step back. "Let's fly over…" I say. We safely make it across. I look around. "Why do the stones look…different?" I wonder aloud. Clay doesn't respond. "Clay?" I ask.

He was ahead looking at a wall of stone, with strange markings on the front. "Woah…" I breathe. "It looks…ancient." I walk closer. It said something in strange markings. "We need to get some help, to see if they can read it." Clay says. I nod and we walk out of the cave.

I run into the meeting room, panting. "Guys! We found something REALLY important in the cave!" I yell. Everyone turns toward me and Clay. "What do you mean?" Tsunami snorts.

I was too excited to talk so Clay took over for me. "We found ruins and strange… markings." Clay says. "It was so AWESOME!" I yell.

Starflight's head perks up. "Ruins?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "There were weird words and pictures of cool dragons and a huge dragon with a staff and lightning storms and more weird writing and another big dragon and a picture of a war between the dragons and-."

Starflight cuts me off. "I need to see this." He says. I nod. Starflight's been able to see since Moonwatcher healed him so he should be fine.

"I'll take him to the cave." Clay says. "Okey dokey!" I say as they fly towards the cave.

Approximately 5 hours later…

I yell excitedly as Clay and Starflight walk through the door. "Did you find anything?" I ask excitedly. Starflight sighs. "I couldn't decipher it. None of the markings matched up with the current day script." He says.

"Oh." I say. I didn't know what that meant, but I'm guessing it wasn't good. I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

1 day later

I walk into the room, yawning loudly. "Couldn't sleep?" Clay asks. I nod. "That storm was so LOUD!" Tsunami moans. "And smart-guy over there won't SHUT UP!"

Starflight looks over. "Well this is very frustrating! I can't figure this out for the life of me!" he retorts.

Suddenly, a loud squeal comes from the hatchery. I immediately recognized the voice. It was Glory! "They're hatching!" she yells. We all immediately rush over to the eggs.

**POV: **Glory

Everyone gathers around the eggs as they hatch. One of the eggs starts to glow a pale blue as it hatches. Deathbringer looks at me with excitement.

A small dragon emerges from the egg as a piece of parchment falls from the sky. The male dragonet was a dark purple color with a pale blue on his wings. There were gleaming diamonds embedded in between some scales.

He blinks and looks around excitedly. Then, the yellow egg starts to glow. Another piece of parchment falls as the female dragonet emerges from the egg. The dragonet was a bold yellow with black lightning bolts scattered across her scales.

"What are their names?" Sunny asks excitedly. I smile. "The male's name is Jade, and the female's name is Bolt." I say happily.

Deathbringer looks at the pieces of parchment in shock. "Its…" he starts. "What is it?" I ask him. "It's a prophecy." He finishes.

He points to the one that fell when Jade was born. "It says: _He who is born on the third moon, He will reverse the wrongs; bring back the wrights, He who shall aid the wings of light, Diamonds gleam in the night, He who will turn back the sands of time, He who will be betrayed by whom he calls a friend._" Sunny winces at that line. "_The Ancient scriptures will unfold, New generation's stories are told. Property of the DiamondWings_" Deathbringer finishes.

There was an immense silence that was brought upon us. Starflight breaks the silence. "What about the other one?" Starflight asks. Deathbringer sighs and picks up the other one. "It says: _One is born on the third moon, And Ancient Wings shall come forth, One shall traverse the river of time, Who shall find secrets dark and light, A fate that's darker that the past, The depths shall arise and find it's last, The power of light against the dark, A hero's fate has come to pass. Property of the ThunderWings._" Deathbringer finishes.

"Why don't we go inside?" Sunny asks as she walks back. We all follow.

Later…

"I think I got some of it!" Starflight yells, and Tsunami falls off her chair. "What is it?" I ask as I rush over. "I think the tablet explains the history of the two ancient dragon tribes, the ThunderWings and the DiamondWings. This shows a battle between the two and they made each other go extinct. This other tablet, however," Starflight says as he points to it, "is the two leader of the tribes sealing off their power into something to protect themselves and their tribes. Something evil, I presume. And they probably sent it through time, sealing it into something. And I think you know what." He says. I nod slowly.

"I need to hide them." I say. "If this evil finds them then this could mean the end of the world!" My scales turn green and purple. Nervousness and Worry. I run out of the room in a hurry.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**POV: **Bolt

I was standing in a room of darkness, with nowhere to go. I could hear voices, coming from different places surrounding me. I heard a high pitched voice, saying, "No! Mom! Please don't go! Mommy!" It screamed in terror, and I could feel the sadness penetrating my heart, going through my skull at the speed of light.

I could feel the murmurs getting closer, almost engulfing me into a black hole. I heard the petrified scream one more time, screaming "MOMMY!"

My heart was beating out of my chest; it felt like the blood was draining from my face as I realized one thought. The voice was me.

I sit up straight as I awoke from the terrible dream that keeps haunting me. I look around to see my brother, Jade. "Had the dream again?" he asks me. I nod. "It was worse this time." I say. I describe my dream to my brother, hoping he could find out why this dream kept coming to me.

He nods slowly. "Well, it could be a memory." He says slowly. "A…memory?" I ask. "Yeah." He says. "We are alone, right? It could be from when we last saw our mom, whoever she is."

I sigh. "I already figured out that much." I say. He looks at me. "Well, I'm going to get more food. See you later!" he says as he flies off. "Bye!" I yell.

_Now what to do…_ I think. I decide to explore a little bit of the rainforest. I didn't want to go too far though, because Jade would freak out. I walk around for a bit when I hear s rustle in the trees. I slowly walk towards the source and peer through the trees. I see a pink dragon with a blackish-purple dragon.

"Why did Queen Glory send us here?! It's so humid!" the blackish-purple dragon exclaims. "But it's so warm!" the pink dragon protests. "I mean, it's so colorful, and pretty!" I could hear a voice in the back of my head, which sounded like the pink dragon.

_Not to mention the Queen sent us here Moon. _The pink dragon's voice says. I assumed Moon was the blackish-purple dragon. Moon sighs. "Kinkajou," she starts. "What?" Kinkajou asks. "Can you please control your thoughts?" Kinkajou nods, and then starts concentrating on her thoughts.

_So pretty and colorful-wait! I need to calm down. Breathe Kinkajou, breathe. Why is the sky blue? No! Control the thoughts…control. _The voice kept going on and on, and it was starting to give me a headache. "Whatever." Moon sighs. "I'll just turn it off." Suddenly I saw a picture of rain falling. Weird.

Then, I thought of something. _Am I reading her thoughts?! _Suddenly, Moon turns in my direction. "Who's there?" she asks abruptly. I try to stay still, but I slipped on a branch and fell out of the trees. "Ow…" I moan. I look up at the two dragons. "I've never seen a dragon like you before…" Kinkajou says.

The voice in Kinkajou's head was still going. "I'm getting a headache." I say as I stumble to get up. "Turn it off!" I moan. "Turn what off?" Moon asks. "The voice! Don't you hear it?" I ask them.

Before they had time to respond, I hear a voice calling, "Bolt! What are you doing?! I thought I told you never to leave without my supervision!" I freeze. Jade!

Jade lands next to me. "I've never seen a dragon like that either…" Kinkajou says. Moon studies us closely. "Um…well…I, um…" I stagger. Jade sighs. "Well, whatever."

"Who are they?" he asks me. "Well, the blackish-purple dragon over there is Moon. And the pink/multicolor dragon is Kinkajou." I say. Kinkajou looks at me. "Moon never said her name. How did you know?" I sigh.

"The weird voice! I already said that." I say, starting to get annoyed. "You guys oddly remind me of Glory and Deathbringer." Moon says. "Who?" Jade asks.

"Queen Glory and her mate! How do you not know that?!" Kinkajou says. "Probably because we've been living alone in the rainforest this whole time." I say matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, I hear Moon's voice, but she wasn't talking. It was like Kinkajou's voice. _Can you hear me? _Moon asks. I nod. Jade perks up, surprised, and then nods slowly. "How old are you both?" Moon asks me. "We're seven." I reply.

"I knew it." Moon says. "What?" Kinkajou asks. "Did you figure something out?" Moon nods. "Come with me." She says and flies off.

**Sorry if the chapter is short. But something interesting will happen in the future. Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 2

**POV**: Moon

_Later_

Kinkajou and I walked into queen Glory's palace. Kinkajou was bouncing around babbling about her new friends and how they where awesome and that kinda thing.

The Queen greeted us the asked me what was wrong. It scared me for a moment. I mean, it's like she saw right through me.

Kinkajou and I explained about Jade and Bolt and how they where both mind readers. Did I forget that part.? Well they're both mind readers.

**POV CHANGE**: Glory

"ROSEBUSH!" I roared. A small, shy looking RainWing walked into the room.

"Yes?" she said in a small voice.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM MEET OTHER DRAGONS!" I raged. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MOONS WHERE YOU DOING INSTEAD OF WACTHING THEM?"

"Ummm…"

"Wait a minute. I'll guess." I said. "YOU WHERE SLEEPING!?"

"Well…no… kinda… It was only for a couple minutes…" Rosebush stammered. "And I kinda lost them when I woke up…"

"BOLT IS BRIGHT YELLOW! HOW DO YOU LOOSE A BRIGHT YELLOW DRAGON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GREEN RAINFORST?!"

"I… well…"

"Go, just go. I'll deal with you later. In the meantime, go find my children. It's high time they met their mother."


End file.
